my princess my love
by laylaandnabofor
Summary: layla is a mermaid princess of andros but when she mets nabu princes of andros, her life change what will happen will she meet enemies will she find frens will she find love pls rate and review no hat pls pls pls read to find out mor
1. Chapter 1

layla is the princess of andros and aosl have an tail for legs(i forget what anmal that is caled) one day when on he r seextin birfday she met prince nabo als from andrso

hi im layla princess of andros layla say

h im nabo prince fo andros wanna dance nabo say

shure layla say

they go to te bawl rom to dance but when they reach tere...

 **HU R U? SAY LAYL**

 **OMG NABO SA**

in the floor was princess blkoom and prince sky they was kissing

what im sory we didt no u where comng bloom say

ya idk to sky agre

so bloom an sky run out of the bollrom and nabo and layla dance in ther

suden, the bollrim floor on the top(i forget what it caled too) drop and layla screm

what wrong what wrong dun screma i will protect u nabo say an hug layla

the floor drop again and **THERE** IS **THE TRIX**

why you her layla shout at tthe trix

icy darcy an stormy where flying up where the floor is just now

haha say icy

haha say darcy

haha say stormy

we are here to kil you layla princess of andros and nabo princess of andros;ro;

note; hi this is my firt stroy i hope u enjoy iy bcos i love it and u dun no hw long i tok to wrote this pls review and fav thansk and ps i lvoe winx club

pps my fav winx club is layla and fav specialist is nabo


	2. Chapter 2

dun worry i will porteect u! layla shout

wat no no i portect u too i am wizard nabo an i am so strog nabo say

haha u kennut bet me i am witch of ice an is soo strong then u icy say

haha say darcy

haha say stormy

no u nevor bet me i am fairy mermaid(i finded the name) of wafes! layla say

magic winx sirenix layla shout

she turn in two an green blew shirt with fluff on the pant and shirt collincide place her panty is popol

haha u fairy kennut bet me i am sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo strong say icy darcy n stormy

no u dun dun i dun will protict layla say nabo

ice waffe say icy as she shot ice crem out in her arm

big tornannie say stormy and one storm drop

capabnnie say darcy and layla fall

pouch say layla

nuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu say nubo

sudden the dor to bollrom open an blom and tefna and muss and stell and fauna and layla and ski and bandon and timny and rigon and hella wa s stan ing ther

omg halp say layla

k we comng k say layla

magic winx siren say bloom and muse and tedna and srella and fkora say twogater

nooooooooonsay icy

nooooooooob say stormy

noooooooooooi say datcy

we cum bak later say them

haha we win say bloom

haha say musa

haha say fjora

haha say yedna

haha say sella

haha say lala

hah they week we bet then so quickpu say sku

after tht they go rat pizza in magicks

i liek pissa say stalla

i likje eat to say bioom

i tank u all four safing me n nubra say laylau

i tank u to say nabo and he gav evyone lebra

note; hop u emjyo tis chaptoe 2 i no i no this i shot but u dun knew wat i go thru to rode this tank four reding n ples review pls no hat pls pls pls i srsly dun like u i hat u if u hat me pls pls pls butt if u gav god i love u like i do (if u noe the song)


	3. Chapter 3

one day layter

hy layla say nabo

h nab say layla

they where on theyre first date to magix

so wat u wanna do ask nabo

idk u hungary ask layla

yes replayed nabo

then lets let go get some pizza say layla

k say nabo

at magix

layla an nabo was ateing a cheese pizza with peporannie and cheese and tomatoe and bread is it nice ask nabo yes say nabo glad u liek it say jabo

when they where talking happyily the door swing open and a guy was stand there hiss face was blew liek he very shock

wat wrong caden ask layla

u noe him ask nabo

yes he my good servent from my palace in andros he been wth me seence i was yong say layla

k say mabo

princess lala tis BAD NEWS! shout caden

he where sweating very much liek a pig

wats wrong u wanna talk about it ask layla

it... it about ur bradder prince collin say caden and caden stutter

what what whst say i ned to ate my pizza say layla angryry

he...he he he he he he he... caden try say but word stuck in he mouth

wot say it or i gon kill u scold layla

k k k ill say u bradder collin dieded say caden softly he start to cri n layla confirt him

omg nooo nooo why why he dead ask layla crying

omg he died say nabo and he try not to cry

u wanna talk about it ask nabo

yer if i will fell better say layla

k tell me say nabo

collin is my bro hen is a specialist in red foutain he is sooo strong he the bestest n non can bet him but one guy call danniel wan two be gooder son he trie to kill collij n now he dead say layla with tear in her yes

omg that so sad u ok ask nabo as he hug her

ya im ok say layla but she where not ok inside she was criing

u well be ok im with u say nabo

k ik thx say layla and they kiss

note: hope u guys enoyed this chaptr it shot i no i no i no ples dun compain n btw thx for reviiu thnx a lot it meant reall much to me thnx thnx pls reviu more i love it i love u


	4. Chapter 4

too days after

layla n bloom n mus a n recna n dlora n stekka n nabo n skty n ribon n tibnmy n hejia n beandon where at princess collin fiuneral

omg y he die ask bkokm

idk say muse n she cry

y u cri ask ribon tryna confort muda

cos collin die remindas me of my mama replay musa

o say robon

u wann go get some juice ask ricen

shure say muse and musa non longer crying

i wanna juce aay rinen

k a guy say n he giv him the drunk

thx say musa

thx say riven

they go the bollrom to dance but they saw layla n babo dancing

h guys say latla

hu say them

they all go dance in the floor

sudden layla start to cry

omg y u cri yub yu cry pls pls tell i gon help yu say vabo

cos i i remmer my bra collin dead boohoo boohoooooooo BOOOOHOOOO layla say n she cri a lot a lot liek relly a lot

dun cry i gon help u am be ur new bra no me be ur boyfriend say nabo

really ask layla

yer really say nabo

k then u my boyfriend say layla

the door open n bloom n strella n glora n fecna walk in

congarts u got boyfriend now say them

yay say bjoom

yay say stralla

yay say flora

yay say tecna

yay say muaa who where standing vehind layla n nabo

omg thnx guys u dun no how much i love uall u dun u dun u dun dun dun u srsly dun say layla n she start cryin

y u cry stop crying omg say layla n nabo tryna confirt her

soz i was two happ say la

haha say nabo

haha say rivin

after the funeral they all go bak to magix to eat pizza

i love peporannie it my fav say layla

me two wanna eat it ask nabo

k say layka n she n habo ate peperannie together n they almost kiss

omg they all mos kiss say bloom

omg say musa

omg say stella

omg say tecna

omg say flora

sudden the door open n icy n darcy n stormy come in

h grills say icy

this time we gon kil u fur shure say darcy n she smile

haha say stormy

oh no what we gon do ask flora

use our powepers say bloom

magic winx sitenix say them

they all transform into diff color shirt n with fluff at the stomach below n their panty r popol pink green blew n yeloew

we not gon loose say icy

big icepoppo say icy n one ice drop n pop

sahhbbhhhh say lala n she fall down

nooooooooooooooo say nobo

i gon kill u say nabo n he take out his staff

fire punch say bloom n she kick storm but she dodege n blom lick darcy

aaaaahhh say darcty n she fall n hit icy

omg stp say icy n she crash in floor

haha say muas

haha say lala

haha say texna

haha say bloom

haha say flor

haha say swealla

noooooo we lose agn say icy

we gon com back agn n kill u say darcy

haha say stormy n they all diapers

the winx won agn n they all salabrate in pizza

note: hu pepels thx for revius i relly appresate n hear is an other chaoter fur u pla enjoy n reviu n rate n no hat pps pls pls thnks


	5. Chapter 5

at alpea 3 days layter

we gon find danniel say bloom

y ask muas

cos we wanna noe y he kiled prince collin say bloom;' n she close her hand into like when u gon punch someone

o say muas

but wait we has to go shopping furst say stella stella smiling

omg relly ask bkoom n muasa n fkora n tevna n latla

yer pls say sfella n all the grills saih

at magix shop mall

this look naise say strella n she yellow dhirt n popol pantas with oreing strips

ye it is say boo

ye say winx n they allm smiler

after tey shop they go bak to alpea and...

there is the specialists sky n nrandon n timby n naho n ricien n jellia but nabo not specialist he wizard n powerful

h gills say them

hu say the winks

we got the air ship to brung u to red foutain to fund danniel say sky

o say bloom

o say musa

o say stella

o say tecna

o say layla

o say flora

k let go then say reivon n rivion bored of talk ing to girls n no fiteing so musa not happy n glar at him

on red foutainhj

we rech say timnu ass he land the air

k say everyone n they jump out

let go find danniel say layla n her yes fill with tears cos she thing of prince collin agn

they walk round the schol in circuls but they find no one that danniel

sudden...

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH SAY A GUY WHOSE HARE WAS RED WAS SPIKES HE WHERE A DUCK RED SHIRT PLUS PANT LINK TWOGATHER(IDK WHAT THAT CALLED) WITH BLACK STRIPPERS DOWN HE SHODER HE SHOOS WHERE BLACK N HE WHERE HOLDING AN BIG LONG SWORD

that danniel shout brandon n he shaking bcos of scared

oh no we gon die screm timny n he shake n shivers down his spin

omg dun be such baby say tecna n she slap he butt

he lok scary like monstfer say musa

dun wori i protect u say ribon

k say muasa

guys no fear i gon kil him fur killin my bra say lala with ters in her yes

k we fite say evyone

magic winx srenix say winx club

they al transform n the guys take out there wepon n nabo tak out his magiv staf

wee gon kill u say them 2gather

k say danniel n he evil laf

die shout layla n she fly up n kik his starmak but anniel hold her fet n she no lick him

ha u suck u suck u suck u suck suck suck suck bad fairy u no gud u wors fsiry in wolrd say dannie n he laff a lot n a lot n very evil two

omg i cant kivk him say layla n she stuk so she tryna punch him but he dodegge n daniiel trow her

ah say layla ass she hit in flor

nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo say bibo n he telpot behin danniel n hit him with magic ball

ahaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahh screm anniel in agannie

it pain it pain say faniel

haha say nabo

haha say layla

i gon com back say danniel n he laff evil n make portal n asscape

u ok ask nabo

ya replayed nabo

k that gud say nabo

i no say layla

after they all go magix n eight some more pizza but it close because **THE TRIX DESTROY IT!**

note: thanks guys all for revius n gud but daphne(guest) n sweetcake u guys r bad u hat me u hat me Y U HAT ME I NO HAT U I GON HAT U FOR MY LYFE I DIDT DO ANTHING TO U BUT U SAY I BAD ESP U SWETCAKE U SAY MY SPELLIG N FRAMAR R BAD BUT U WORSE U DK WHAT I GO THRU U DK U DK UDK UDK! OMG Y MU Y? EVEN AFTER I SAY NO HAT U JUST GON HAT Y? U SUCK U SUCK U BAD U BAD U DANNIEL U R EVIL I HAT U U TWO DAPHNE U SAY I SPELL NAMS WROG NO I DIDT U STOOOOOPID! anways thx others for revius i relly appresate it pls reviu more thans


	6. Chapter 6

omg y u do tis say bliom criing

yer y ask frora

haha say icy

haha say darcy

haha say stormy

cos u gon no hav pixza anmore stupid fairys say icy n she laff very evil like srsly very evil

noooo u gon pay fur tjis scream layla n she thing of her memoris in the piza place cos she ate lot hear n met nab hear

magic winx sirenix say the winx n they all transfumr

lala fly up to icu n shut a magic ball but darcy use her dak sirenix to block n she laff

u can hit me say darcy n she laff agn

stop lauffin say blioom n she fly up to punch her usng her lava pubnch

ah say darcy n she fall into flor

then sudden stormy say scary storm n a big wind liek storm drop n hit the winks

oh no say muas n she tri to block with her voice of siyenix but fail bcos the storm two strog

haha say icy

haha say stormy

haha say darcy hu got out of thefloor n is flying back up in air

ive has enuf of this shout flora diapers she say n the winks al telepot away to aldea

no they escape say icy

haha they weak say darcy

haha say stormy n they all telepot bak to where trianus is

at alfea

what we gon do we cant eat cos no pizza say bpoom

idk we gon die say muas n she cryu

nooo say flora

nooo say kayla

booo say stella

mooo say bloom

mooos ay tecna

guys no wori sudden a vocie say

omg hu u ask bloom

i am collin say the vocie

what say layla

what say musa

what say bloom

what say tecna

what say glora

what sayfkora

i tot u die say layla n she cry cos she happ

i no die i fak my deaf saycollin n he smil

y ask muasa

ya y u dk how much we cri cos we tot u die say tecna but she no cry

cos i wan explode danniel say collin

o say layal

i say musa

o say bloom

o aay fgorea

o say tecnza

o say selala

then ley go kil him say them n they al smile

note: thx guys for reviu but Y U HAT ME Y Y Y? I HATE U JUDGEMENTALGUEST N LAILA Y U SAY ME Y? I HO THRU SO MUCH TO RITE TIS N U SAY M A TRILL WHAT IS THAT TROLL LIVE UNDER TE BRIGE BUT I LIVE IN HOSE U DUN NO ME U DUN U DUN SO DUN SAY BAD STUF BOUT ME I AINT BAD LIE CANT RED MY STROY BCOS URE STIPID STOOOOOPID I HAT U STOP HATING ME IF U DW I TO HAT U IM A HUMAN NOT TROLL STOP IT! anyways thx others for reviuig inlove u


	7. Chapter 7

at red foutain

guys we hear say collin n he smile

finally i gon need go shopping after this say stella

stella the grils all scream

ok ok im sry but i relly ned more clothes she say

the girls all sign

anway collin cutted in we hav to kill danniel he say n smile v big

yes the girl all say

but then they no find danniel

wat we gon do now ask bkoom

idk say collin n he no smile

how bout we go shop say sfella

STELLA! THE GIRLS SCREM AT HEAR

ok ok ok ok ok ok im sry k im realy sory stella say n she got tear in eye

ok replay the girls n stella no cry

sudden collin jump n he shout OMG I NO WERE DANNIEL IS HE IN ANDROS WITH THE EVIL GRIX!

the girls all screm n jump to

LET GO they all say to gather

at andros

lala drop in the water n she swim arnd easy cuz she mermaid

i gon serch for danniel in water say her n she swim away

k say them all

then let gon find danil in floor sat bloom n she smile

two horse later

guys that danniel ask tevna n she pont at guy in front her

yes that him say collun n he tak put his sowrd

magic winx sirenix say the girls n they turn into diffrrnt color shirt with fluff at pant n shirt collincide place their panty is popol

HAHAHAHAHA U CAME SAY DANNIEL BUT HE NO SEE COLLIN

collin no he no see him so he quitely go behin danniel n then put his sowrd thru his core

NOOOOOOOOOO SCREM DANNIEL N HE FALL ON FLOOR I GON DIE HE SCREM AGAN

thenhe dudden see collin n he face becom whit

WHY U ALIFE HE SCREM SOFTLY CUZ HE NO ERNERY

i no die u stupid stupid hahaha say collin n he tak out his sowrd n put thru danniel core again

AHHHHH DANNIEL SCREAM N HE GON DIE

sudden the trix fly in n nex to them is LAYLA

h grils sat icy

if u wan stupid friy bak u gon giv bak danniel say darcy

haha say stormy n she out storm on lala face

AHHHHHH SCREAM LALA N SHE WIGGLE

ih no wat we do saybloom n she hon cry

we gon kil collin say collin n he out his sowrdin dannniel core again n danniel die

NOOOO the trix cry n stirmy kik punch n tryna kill lala

see wat u did say bloom at collin

let sav her then say collin n he smile

the gir al smile to n they fly up n atak the trix

magic bass boom say muasa n icy fall to floor

then bloom fly to icy n say laba punch ahhh screm icy n she lose

uhhhhhhhhhhhhhh say stormy n her hear glow popol n one storm drop behind here

uhhhhggghhh say darcy to n her hear glow black blew n she shoot ilusion to stormy storm

we gon stop this say bloom n she angry

CONVRGENCE THE GIRLS ALL SAY N TEHU SHOOT A BIG BIG BEEM AT TRIX

NOOOOOOO THEY CRY N THEY RUN SWAY

lala drop from sky n flora fly to catch here

u ok ask flora

ya say flora

k m glad say flora

then they all go bak to magix n they see that the pizza place is good agan n they hally n they smile

note: thank for reviues n fur reading i no rite for long becos my mummy tell me to fo some things u no need no anways plz reviu im begging u


	8. Chapter 8

long lonf tam later

at alpgea colege

it exam n the grils wer bisy stu din fur gud grad cuz i f tey nongud grad faraganda no giv tem gud

ong halp wtf wtf wtf sa stella (sory fur f word)

wat wat wat tel me n shu tup say bloom n he angry bcos stela kep sa ying f word

i dun no how do tis kuayston sy stell n she booti jigle

ong stap boty jogle say muas n she hold stell butt

gils stop say tecna angry to

we gon ned cam down n stud y s ay flora n she flip pape in book

u no wat say layla n she clos here boob

wat ask bloom

wat ask musa

war ask flora

wat ask stella

waf ask tecan

let go pixa say layla n tet all smile

at pizza placem

i wan peporani piz layla was about to say she faild to here foodstep behinde he

i twas te TRIX!

big posion bola aay darvy n wan popol bal shot n heet the girlls

NUUUUUUUUUUUU SAY THEM ALL N TEY DROP PIZZA

tey on flor roll roll roll roll roll n tey pein n tey no no wat to du but tey was roling on flor

HALP HALP HALP HALP HALP HALP HALP HALP SAY TEY AL

suden tey skin tun popol n tey shirt n panty to

ong we popol shout muas n one tear com out her yes

stop it pain say stella n se cri to

nuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu sya tecna n she roll roll roll the boat genly down et streem (if u no te song)

suden, flora trow one ball at bloom n she hole boty shake shak liek wen u pok jelli n it wiggle n jigle n tingle

ahhhhhh screm lala bcos se v pain n she mos pein bcos darcy heet her firs

ahhhhhh screm tecna

ahhhhhh screm muse

ahhhhhhhhh screm bloom

ahhhgfjj screm flora butt she no pein an mor cuz she use flower to make no pein

haha say icy

haha say darcy mhs

haha say darcy n tey all shot mor posin ball at the winks

WHAT WILL THE WINS DO?

note: befor u say i no i no tis short chappie but u dun no wat i wen tru to rite tis an way tank for revius i relly liek tem tey gud v gud tank muc plz reviu mor i love u u lobve me we r hapy famili wit a grat big hug n a kis frm me two u won u say u lov me to (if u no te song it frm barney n it so gud)


	9. Chapter 9

i ain gon lose say bloom n she eyebra like this: \ / liek streit lain butt a bit go to te side (mum say it caled slanted)

yer me to say lala n she tryna stan up but she popol

lala ur a loser ur a loser lala say icy n she laff liek v evil

haha say darcy

haha say stormy

nuuuu nippi noo noo say lala n five tear com out her yes

u gon die say icy n she smil all way up to ear

what do u wan lala growld

ur panty say ivy n she smil mor

ong ong wtf wtf wtf wtf y u wan me panti lala snareled n she panty turn yewol (sory fur f word agan)

suden one wind blow n lala skirt fly sumwher

ong u panty no popol say icy n she no mor smil she angry soooo anry

riji te nerv u hav scream darcy n she trow poison ball at laila

ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh scream layla n she got two belly button

suden nabo com out n he see lala but he no no that lala

ong hus lilnigger is tis scream nabo n he cri a lot bcos lala popol n she panty yewol

i ain no bodi little nigge say lala n she suden realis tat her panty yewol n she popol

oh noooooooooooooooooooooooooo cry layla n she cri

y i popo wtf wtf wtf wtf ongong ong she cri alot liek relly alot (sory fur f word agan)

suden nabo say ong u lala u lala rite

ya i lala y u ask hu u say lala

i nabo u foreget me say nabo n he suden feel ten tear in his yes

ong u nabo i kennut see bcos i skin popol bcos trix make mesay alala n she tryna hug nabo

BUT NOOOOOOOOO NBAO NO LET HER HUG COS HE TINK LALA NOT LALA N LALA IS FAK LALA

NOOOO Y U NO LEMME HUG CRY LALA N HER SKIN MOR POPOL

i no tink u lala say nabo n he eyebra drop into slant

no she reel lala say bloom butt she popol too

yer she real say musaas butt she popol alos

yer sya fkora

yer say stealla

yer say tecan

yersah lala

yer say bloom

yer say muas

i no beliv u say nabo

lala is black nigger no popol say jabo

i no niga say lala n she cri popol tears

trix poisom I n winx so i popol say lala

i beliv u k say mabo

k thx say lala n they kiss

suden te winx no popol anmore n tey panty n shirt turn bak liek las tam

ong say bloom

omg say stella

ong st floraj

okg say muasa

ong say lala

Ing sat tecan

oh no say darcy

oh no say icy

oh no say stirmu

how tey no tru luv break the posion scream icy

we gon com bak n kil u layter say icy

diapers say stormy n tey no mor

yay we win tenk for beliv I nabo say lala n she cri tesr of happnes

no prob i tru luv u aay jabo n he smil

yay say bloom

yay say muasa

tay say tecab

yay say fkoraS

yaya say stealla

yay say lyla

note: tenk fur reviu so much agan i luv it i luv u liek nabo lov laylu anways reviu mor plz i no me stroy gud so plz reviu tenk


	10. Chapter 10

ten days latr it it was hallowein

blokm was wering an gren mosnter fairi dress wit fluff on neck n panty area but it no popol

tecan was wering an vampir costum n here front teth wer pop out n she oanty no poopol to

but lala n muas wer wering popol pantinn yewol dress wit red hair tey was dress as te trix

fkora n stella was not tere bcos te sick bcos te trix poson

h grils sa nabo n he is in blak long shrt n he shrt hav te word : IT HALLOWIN n a angy devl fac liek tis : ?ￂﾠ

hu nab say lala n she smil bcos she see nabi

u lok v nice i leik it say nabip n he smil to

tenk say tecan butt she no no tat nabo say tat to lala she tot nabo say tat to her

ong i say tat to nabo say nabo n he eyebra slent

waf say tecan n she eyebra slant to

ongguys lego psrty say lala cos she wanna eat n drink n danc

ong nu say nab n he eyebra slant mor

i ain gon los say he n he angy

yer i ain gon los to say tecnb

i seid tat lala lok niec not u say nabo n he hand becom liek wen u gon punch somon

no u sed tat to me say tecan n she put han on wer te pant n shit collincide

i sed i sed it to LLA! SA NABO N HE REEL ANGRY NOW

I SED U SED IT TO ME I NO I LOK NIEC I NO I NO SAYTECBA N SHE REEEL ANGRY LIEK SUP ANGRY

suden tecam jump n she bite nabo nek

AHAHAHAHHHHHHHHH SAY NAB N HE CRI N CRI N CRI N CRI NC RI NCRIV

NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU SAY LALA N SHE CRIN CRI N CIRNNIC EIC N CRI

I NO U SED IT TO ME I BO SAY TECAN N SHE KIK NABO BUTT

ONG TECN STOP IT SAY LALA

ONG TECN STOP IT SAY BLOOM

ONG TECN STOP IT SAY MUSA

ONG TECNA STOP IT SAY TENCA

y u do tissay nabo n he gon die bcos lot of blod com out his nek

bcos i no u sed it to me not to lala say tecan n she yesbra no slant

i no i lok niec not lala bcos lalatrix n i vampir saytecan n she smil

but lala me grilfrind say nab n one ter com out he tes

i no but i lol nicer say tecna n she smil mor

suden flora com out n she punc texan in te faec

OWWWW SAY TECNA

grils se is under te spel of jelosy say fkora n she yesbra slant

ongsayna 

ong say lala

Ing say blom

ongsay muaa

tecna stan up n she lick her lips (te ting on yer moth) n se yes hav lok of envy n jelosfuy ten she put her fac on her elbo

u al lok liek te trix cos u suk sy tenca

i lok te bes n i no it say texna n she smil a lot

grils wat we gon do? say bloom

to be contind...,,

note: h guys tenk fur tevu i rlly liek tenk tenk also plz reviu mor n sory for lat chappie plz no hat plz plz plz i beg u


	11. Chapter 11

continew

"i no that i look bestest" sa ecna and smil

"we have tonstop her ebfore she do sumthing bad liek bite nek again" say bloom and all the grils agree

"you ain gon stop me saytecba and she punch flora

flora fall down in pain and suden,blood com out her mouth

"ONG ONG ONG!" screm the grolls

"no you cant not yet no you cant no no" the girls say and they try to make fkora nit die

"haha lagh tecna

suden flora take tecan hand and pull her down

"what" say tecna

then flora tak one blood and put on tecan fac

suden tecan screm and she try to tak out the vlood BUT NOOOOOOO THE BLOOD NO COME OFF AND TECAN RUN ROUND AND CRY FUR HELP BUT NOOOOOOOO NO ONE HALP HER NOT EVEN TIMMU

"she can not my blood beecos my blood is ril and good but she fak and evil and jelos" say flora

"O" say muda

"what we gon do" ask layla who was tryna help nabo from die

"u grils stay hear i will go go some help" say bloom and her yebra slant a lot

bloom gonna find help BUT NOOOOOOO TECAN BLOCK HER FROM GO HELP

"your not going anywere" say tecna and she no mor blood on fac

"pleas teecna jus let me go we ar frends you hav to help me you hav to" say bloom and she almos cry the cry

"you tink i will help stupid trix" say tecan and she punch bloom

bloom fly acros the sky and drop on flor liek grape

ONG NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO CRY LAYLA AND MUSA

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA"" say tecna and she run at layla and muasa and try to pubch them to

suden tecan fac beecom blank and she stop runing and punchng

"grils my blood hav work" say flora who is going to die

"the spell hav no mor" say flora and she eyebra slant beecos she fil liek she going to die

ong im so sry say tecna and ten ters come out of her eyeses

it ok i wil be ok i think i think "say flora

ok i hop to" saytecba

"but what abot bloom" say layla

"i think she dieded" say musa

"O" say layla

"O" day tecan

"O" say flora

BUT NOOOOOO BLOOM IS OK SHE NOO DYE BUT SHE LOS MEMORI

"hu you" say bloom who stan up but head got blood come out

"ong bloom you foreget us" say musa and she gon cry but she bo cry beecos she strog

"yer who u" say bloom

"ong grils it my fot" say tecan

"what we gon do" ask layla and they all yebra slant

note: thank for reading and before you say yes i no i no short chapter but i am busy and i hav writen new story fur valentines day with my cousin who is my beta but she dun hav time usually so nooooooo she no beta my stroys anway i hav to go bu


	12. Chapter 12

"youre nam is bloom" say tecan

"you is fart of dragon flam and is skokooooo powerpukful" say lala but not fkora bcos she is blod coming out and she gon die

"you boyfren nam is sky and he is specialist" say musa

"O" bloom

"i dun tink she underand wat we say" say misa

"yer i tink to" aay fkora who is siting bcos her blod no mor coming out and she is not gon die fur now

"what we gon" about to say,lala faild te here te footstep behinde her and bloom wasn doing anyting but bloom punch her

"ong no" cry lala and she fly in te sky and drop liek rice

"haha" say bloom and she smil but her one yesbra slant

"ong gels stand bak" say fkora and she two yesbra slant

"she is evil and fak bloom"say musa and she yebra slant to

suden one wind blow and fak bloom hair fly sumwhere

"ONG NOOOOo" SA BLOOM

"my hair is no mor" say bloom and she suden other yebra slant and she no mor smil

"u gon die soooooo gon" say bloom

BUT NOOOOOO THE WINX NO TAK HER HEAR THE WIND TAKE HER HEAR!

"FKORA WAT SPELL IS SHE IN" ask musa and she hav water com out on her fac(it caled sweat)

"it is the trix" sa flor

"tey no tat bkoom los memori so te put spel tat mak her tink she is evil" say flora

"WHAT WE GON DO? SHE GON KIL US" say musa and she gon cri bcos she scare

"i no no i tink i gon die to" say flora

"O" musa

suden bloom walk and pubnch flora

"ONG NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" cry flora and she fly and hit flor then blod com out her butt bcos she bytt hit te flor furst

"i ain gon lose liek this" say musa

"magic winx sirenix"

she turn into an popol red shirt wit red lins on her hand abd her pant and shirt collincide plac hav fluff her oanty is popol

"magic bass boom" say muse and one red magic shit at fak bloom

"AAAAAHHGGG" say bloom and she fall on flor

BUT NOOOO SHE NO DIE SHE START GLOW IN BLAK AND SUDEN BLAK HEAR COM OUT HER HEAD AND TE HEAR FLY LIEK SNAKE

"you is soooo week" say fak bloom

"no i is strog" say musa and she eyebra drop in slant

"LAVA PUNCH" say bloom and she punch musa

BUT NO MUSA NO DIE SHE TAK TE PUNCH AND LICK VLOOM

"AHHHHH" say bloom and she fly sumwer

"ong i wind" say musa and she smil

but she no smil anmor and her yebra bcom slan agan bcos LALA AND NABO AND FKORA IS GON DIE

"tecan what we gon do?" say muse and she and tecan both yebra slant until nose

note: thank so so much fur revius i love u a lot and thank fur no hat anway i wil try to put one chap a week so yer


	13. Chapter 13

"tecna wat we gon do to halp laa nabo and fflora?" ask musa and she yes feel liek water gon com out(it caled tears)

"we shold probly send then tothe hosptal" say trcan

"yer"muse

so musa and tecan go and tak lala nabo and fkira to the hopitl but nabo they no tak bcos they nid one mor peson

"so we leev nabo hear?" ask tecna

"yer say musa and they tak lala and flora and go to the hospt

at the ho

"plz sav them they gon die bcos they hit by powerpifl magic and punch" say musa but shr also get ounch but she no pein bcos she is strong fairy

"yer plz it si my fot i wil halp if u ned" say tecna

"O" doctores

at the halowin party

nabo is lai on flor

suden one gril com n tak nabo

"haha" say gril

"haha" say anoter gril

"haha" say the oter gril

muse n tecan go bak to find neabo and tak him to hopsital but nooooooo nabo is nkt tere but he is tere las tam

"ONG WAT WE GON SO?" screm musa and she yesbra slant til nose and her yesbra ontop fac have lines (tey caled rinkles)

"ong muse u fac si ugly" say tecna and she moth open and liek the tings in hear tumy gon com out

"ong dun let ur in tmuy com out" say muse and she ysbra slan even mor bcos she no hap tat tecna say she igli

"aols i si not guli u is ugly" musa

"i ain" say tenac and she punc musa

te punc si so suden n musa fac hav te punch mark

"nig"sa mu and she jump n kick tecna in te fac

but tecan is porwer n she cat te lick and she tryna punch muse agan but muse wasent doing anting but mus lick tecna wit her oter leg but now she si no mor stan on leg bcos both leg is kick tecna so she fall but she almos touch te flor but tecan hold her leg so she no drop on flor liek panty

tecan one hand is hold muse one leg n te other hand is tryna punch so she no hand to stop musa oter kivk from other leg so she get kick in te fac n she fly sumwer but she fly to a tree n muse drop on flor bcos tecna no mor hold her legs

"ah it pain" say tecna n she tryna stan up but she is in the tree n she canot com out

"hahahahahaha that is what you get botch" seay musa (sory fur b word)n she smil but her yebra slant a bit so it liek unibra bcos she is angry n sad bcos she hit tecna n tecbna is her fren

"i gon find nabo" say musa n she mak portal to alphea to find stela fur help

"O" say tecna and she is tree

at plac neer the hallowin party

"ahh" say bkoom n she sit on flor bcos she get punch by musa n she fly here

her hear is no mor blak n is her ril hear color

bcos she is now ril n gud not fak n evil

she stan up n shemak portal to alphea bcos she nid find help bcos she no tat she almos kil te winx grils

at a dark n derty n hav water n monster n is evil plac

"haha we finaly tak u princes andros of nubua" say a gril wit lit blew hear n tat is icy

"halal" say stomy n she smil

"haha" sat darcy n she snil

"haha" say icy n she yebra slan but she smil

"and now u gon di" sa them all and they yebra slant til bitwin yes n they smil

to be conti

note: tenk fur reed n i no i no it been long tam sinc i uodat but i hav resson n tat is bcos my beta is my cosin n she no tam to gelp edit so i tryna edit my stroys vut i no no how bcos i rilly no no if i doin corect or rong anways if u wana be my beta but u wana ve my beta u can be my beta but u hav to tel me n promis tat u ain gon tel anone the stroy bfor i uodate it anways tenk fur reesin plz reviu im beging u


End file.
